Aku Bukan Pedofil
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: Bagaimana bisa cowok ganteng, macho, keren yang selalu mesum dalam urusan cewek 'dewasa' macam Furuichi Takayuki bisa dicap sebagai pedofil? Omaigot! Mau ditaruh mana muka tampan miliknya? Furuichi x Lamia. Pedofilia Hints. Almost AR. R&R?


_Disclaimer_: Ryuhei Tamura

_Rate: _K+

_Warnings_: Furuichi'POV, Furuichi'POV, OOC, _Typo miss Typo, _AR.

**P/N: **_Fanfic _yang dibuat khusus untuk menghibur :3 maaf, kalo tidak berkenan m(_ _)m

**Aku**** Bukan Pedofil!**

By: Platoniclus

Namaku Furuichi Takayuki. Seorang laki-laki berusia 16 tahun yang sedang mencari jati diri. Wajahku tidak tampan. Aku pun tidak kuat seperti Oga –sahabatku yang memiliki kecerdasaan otak dibawah rata-rata. Kalian pun tentu tahu hal itu. Tapi, sebagai laki-laki normal aku mempunyai harapan besar. Harapan ku adalah memiliki seorang –ah tidak, mungkin dua atau tiga orang wanita cantik dengan postur tubuh _sexy_ dan tentu saja tidak dibawah umur. Hmm... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pikiranku mesum begini.

Sebelumnya aku tidak percaya Tuhan itu ada. Aku tidak percaya hingga aku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan bidadari cantik –dari dunia lain –yang sepertinya dikirim khusus oleh-Nya untuk menjadi milik pria mengenaskan nan kesepian seperti diriku ini. Akan ku kenalkan nama wanita itu. Namanya adalah Hilda, Hildagarde tepatnya. Cukup unik bukan namanya? Fakta lain tentang Hilda adalah dia bukan berasal dari bumi. Melainkan dari dunia iblis. Dan dia datang ke bumi bersama bayi laki-laki bernama Beel. Tidak penting menghafalkan namanya yang seperti gerbong kereta itu, tapi untunglah dia bukan anaknya. Jangan sampai wanita incaranku ternyata berstatus janda.

Hari demi hari, rasa sukaku terhadap Hilda semakin membesar. Diiringi dengan jalannya waktu, sedikit demi sedikit pula rasanya sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Tanganku tak sanggup untuk meraihnya. Apalagi sejak kemunculan bocah perempuan tengik bernama Lamia, jangankan wujud asli bahkan bayang-bayangannya pun tak dapat ku raih. Ironis memang. Tapi, ini memang sebagian salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawarannya. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran Lamia dua hari yang lalu. Ya, kejadian yang membuat anggota Red Tails mencap buruk pada diriku...

Waktu itu Hari Sabtu. Matahari seperti biasa bersinar cerah diiringi dengan awan putih kelabu yang sedikit mengaburkan sinarnya. Jarang-jarang ada hari setenang ini. Tidak diganggu oleh Oga. Tidak diganggu oleh keonarannya. Ahh... nikmatnya dunia. Ya itulah yang ku pikirkan tapi ternyata tidak pada kenyataannya.

"Furuichi!" seru _Oka-san_ dari bawah. "Ada seorang anak perempuan yang mencarimu," tambahnya.

Aku terdiam. Tunggu! Anak perempuan? Bukan perempuan saja? Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak melingkupi hatiku. Jangan-jangan –. Dengan kecepatan yang ku bisa, aku berlari dari keluar dari kamarku dan turun menuruni anak tangga. Kulihat setengah punggung anak itu yang membelakangiku. Jelas saja karena dia duduk di sofa merah yang membelakangi tangga –membelakangi ku. Ku perhatikan rambutnya. Sial! Rambutnya berwarna merah jambu dan aku tahu siapa anak perempuan ini.

"Nng," gumanku ragu. "Lamia?" panggilku.

Dia membalikan badan dan menatapku aneh. Aku tidak suka tatapannyaa kali ini.

"Hei Furuichi," katanya. "Tak bisakah kau pakai pakaian yang layak jika bertemu dengan Nona muda sepertiku? Pakaian mu sungguh menjijikan!"

_Twitch._

Sabar... aku harus membangun kesabaran jika menghadapi bocah ini. Bisa-bisanya dia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Nona? Tch, benar-benar percaya diri sekali bocah ini. Walaupun harus ku akui cara berpakaianku memang menjijikan kali ini –singlet putih serta celana biru sepaha. Hei! Jangan salahkan aku jika belum mengganti pakaian. Salahkan Lamia yang membuatku lupa mengganti baju.

"Kau hanya kemari untuk mengejekku?" tanyaku kesal. "Lebih baik kau pulang."

Kubalikan badan setengah, berniat untuk kembali kekamar dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi–

"Tunggu Furuichi," serunya meminta. "A-aku... aku kesini bukan untuk mengejek mu. Tapi... aku kesini untuk... umm..."

Tampak ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dengan aksen gelisah terlukis jelas dipermukaannya. Aku hanya menatapnya heran. Heran apa yang ingin dia katakan. Heran dengan... raut wajahnya itu. Bukannya wajah itu seperti wajah seorang gadis remaja yang ingin menyatakan cinta? Tidak. Tidak mungkin untuk ukuran Lamia menyatakan cinta. Apalagi menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki sepertiku. Mustahil.

"Untuk?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Untuk..." ada jeda diperkataannya. "Untuk memerintahkan mu agar mau menemaniku membeli aksesoris untuk Hilda_-san_."

Jadi ini yang ingin dia katakan. Oh dia ingin memerintahkanku menemaninya, rupanya... apa? memerintahkan? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Memang dia pikir siapa dirinya!

"Oi oi! Tunggu sebentar! Tadi kau bilang apa memerintahkan?" tanyaku tak terima. "Emang aku babumu apa?"

"Secara teknis memang benar kan?" katanya yakin. "Sudahlah cepat ganti baju dan temani aku! Kau hanya membuang waktuku saja disini."

Bocah tengik itupun berdiri menuju pintu keluar rumahku layaknya sang pemilik rumah. Sial! Sial! Kenapa nasibku sial seperti ini? Kenapa takdirku harus dipermalukan seperti ini? Jika aku menolak dan membentak Lamia kemungkinan terburuknya adalah ia akan melapor kepada Hilda dengan sedikit atau banyak cerita yang akan dikarangnya. Itu membuat posisiku semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan hati Hilda.

**.**

**-xOxOx-**

**.  
><strong>

Dengan berat hati aku berjalan berdampingan dengan bocah ini sambil terus meminta pada Tuhan agar tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengenaliku. Jangan sampai anggota Red Tails melihatnya. Jangan! Ku coba melirik pada Lamia. Mengejutkan! Sikapnya benar-benar mengejutkan! Aku tak menyangka ia akan menikmati jalan kami berdua ini. Hah... namanya juga bocah, pasti akan begini. Menikmati seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti arah permainannya.

Yup! Sampailah kami disuatu kawasan di Tokyo. Aku dan Lamia mengelilingi kawasan tersebut. Kawasan tersebut memang merupakan pusat dari berbagai aktifitas orang-orang Tokyo. Mereka menjual berbagai macam kebutuhan salah satunya aksesoris. Kami berdua melihat satu per satu toko. Memilih aksesoris yang menurut Lamia cocok untuk dikenakan Hilda dan membelinya. Tch! Bocah ini punya banyak uang dikantongnya. Rupanya gaji didunia iblis lebih besar dari gaji didunia manusia.

Tapi, kenapa ini? Dari tadi perasaan ku tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengawasi kami dari kejauhan. Sesekali aku menengok ke arah belakang namun tidak mendapati siapapun yang mencurigakan. Apa jangan-jangan kami diintai? Tapi masa iya ada orang yang melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu?

"_Ne ne_ Furuichi!" panggilnya yang membuyarkan kekhawatiranku. "Ini lucu kan untuk Hilda_-san_?" tanyanya semangat sembari menunjukan jepitan bergambar kelinci kepadaku disebuah toko dipinggir kawasan tersebut.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya –melihat jepitan itu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya aku berkata: "Kau tak salah memilih?" tanyaku bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pilihanku?" ia balik bertanya sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaanku yang melecehkan pilihannya.

"Itu tidak cocok untuk Hilda_-san_," jelasku, "cocoknya untuk mu sendiri, Lamia."

Lagi-lagi semburat kemerahan tercipta di wajah _porselin_nya. Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir dia manis! Aku tidak mau dikatakan yang _enggak-enggak _tentang dia nantinya. Sebagai pengganti rasa cemas aku memilih-milih aksesoris yang menurutku cocok dengan Hilda. Dan aha! Ku dapatkan satu. Sebuah kuciran kupu-kupu hitam dengan sayapnya yang dihiasi bebatuan cocok. Saat ingin mengambilnya tiba-tiba tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan Lamia.

Sepertinya Lamia bereaksi terhadap sentuhan tersebut.

"Bi-biar kau saja Furuichi yang mengambilnya," kata Lamia terbata. "Sekalian kau bayar itu."

Untung saja ia juga menyerahkan uangnya sebelum ia pergi dari hadapanku. Dengan malas aku menuju kasir dan membayarnya. Kemudian aku berjalan keluar dari toko dan mencari sosok Lamia. Rupanya ia sudah kembali ke sifatnya yang kasarnya itu dan berjalan didepanku.

TIIIN TIIIN

Terdengar suara klakson kencang menginterupsi keheningan kami. Seketika itu juga aku melihat kearah suara itu. Sebuah mobil _pick-u_p datang dari arah kiri kami. Pandanganku kini tertuju pada Lamia –berada 30 senti meter didepanku –yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Kakinya sedikit bergetar. Matanya menunjukan rasa takut yang luar biasa ketika melihat mobil itu mendekat kearahnya. Dengan cepat aku segera meraih baju peachnya. Menariknya menuju ke arahku.

Berberapa menit kemudian setelah kejadian menyeramkan tersebut, aku mendapati diriku menindihi Lamia. Tubuh kecil Lamia. Spontan aku segera berdiri dan lagi-lagi ekspresi malu tersebut muncul terlukis diwajahnya. Aarrghh! Bisa gila aku terus-terusan melihatnya.

"Eh? Umm, _a-ano_..." aku mencoba kata yang tepat untuk menghilangkan suasana ini. "K-kau baik-baik saja?"

"Fu-Furuichi..." panggilnya. Terdengar nada kelam saat ia mengatakan namaku. Ahh... apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya. "KAU BODOOOH!"

"EEH?"

Tangan mungilnya menapar pipiku dan ia berlari meninggalkanku sendirian sambil tercengang. Garis bawahi yang kata tercengang itu. Tamparan yang cukup sakit dari tangan seorang bocah. Dasar sialan bocah itu bukannya berterimakasih atas bantuanku yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, eh dia malah menamparku. Sungguh rasa prikemanusiaannya sudah hilang. Hah... aku berharap ia tahu jalan pulang.

**.**

**-xOxOx-**

**.  
><strong>

Esoknya, saat pergi kesekolah, aku menyapa anggota Red Tails. Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku mendapati mereka menghindariku dan berkata 1 kata yang membuat hatiku remuk redam dalam sekejap.

"Pedofil."

_GOD!_ Apa salah ku? Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Ja—jangan-jangan perasaan diintai kemarin... jangan-jangan mereka! Mereka yang mengintai kami? Aargh! Hancur sudah _image_ ku didepan Red Tails! Seandainya aku menolak tawaran Lamia... seandainya aku tidak pergi dengannya... pasti... tatapan para wanita yang ku kenal tidak memperlihatkan rasa jijik terhadap sosok ku yang muncul untuk sekedar berbicara dengan mereka... dan yang lebih penting aku tidak dikatai 'Pedofil'. Aku masih menyukai wanita yang lebih tua. Aku masih menyukai wanita berbadan _sexy. _Bahkan aku gemar sekali melihat majalah dan video porno! Apakah itu masih belum cukup membuktikan bahwa aku bukan pedofil? Tuhan... rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya... AKU BUKAN PEDOFIL! dihadadapan semua orang.

**.**

=**The End**=

Haha! Cerita gaje lagi-lagi =w=" ma-maaf kalau nyepam _fandom_ ini... maaf~

Apakah Furuichi dan Lamia disini tampak OOC sekali? Kurasa tidak soalnya di _manga_nya pun kurang lebih sifatnya seperti ini (atau cuma penglihatanku saja ya? O.o?)

Arrgh! Baru pertama kali ini aku membuat cerita berdasarkan POV. Aku memang sengaja meniadakan tulisan 'Flashback' dan 'End of Flasback' atau Furuichi's POV di cerita. Menurutku itu sungguh menggangu.

Umm... maaf juga kalau disini ada _Typo _dan _miss typo _nya. Ga bisa ngilangin kebiasaan itu... dan maaf juga kalau bahasanya acak-acakan amburadul gaje gini~~ huaaaaa

.

**REVIEW? CONCRIT? **_Please, gimme that _TT^TT

.

_Sangkyu~~ _udah mau membaca _fanfic _gaje ku...

_**Bye bye me :D**_


End file.
